


Birthday Gift

by nizhi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Time, In Which The Traveler Actually Loves Jester But Is Also A Little Sketchy, Multiple Orgasms, Names as Power, Overstimulation, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex, probably some age difference/power balance issues in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizhi/pseuds/nizhi
Summary: The Traveler has something to give Jester, with unintended consequences.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/The Traveler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Birthday Gift

“What’s wrong?” Jester felt the bed depress next to her, as though a weight had settled on it. She couldn’t see him, but she had heard him, and knew the Traveler was sitting next to her.

“It’s my birthday tomorrow,” she said glumly.

“That’s a good thing!” The Traveler’s voice was surprised. “You love your birthdays.”

“Yeah, but I’m turning seventeen and like...I’ve never...” She felt the flush rising in her face. “Like in my books, y’know? The girls in those books have always done _something_ by the time they’re my age.”

“Fucked, you mean?” Jester flushed even further and the Traveler laughed. “You’ve never minced words before, darling, why now?”

“It’s different when it’s _yourself_ ,” she protested. “And anyway, yeah. I’m just sad I’m going to turn seventeen a virgin. That’s all.” 

She slumped, her chin in one hand, and there was a long silence. When the Traveler spoke again, his voice was careful. 

“Have I ever given you a birthday present, Jester?” 

She thought about it for a moment. “Not really,” she admitted. “You were always there, though. You’re all the present I need.”

His laugh was warm, and it made her smile. “I appreciate that, Jester. But this year...hmm. I think I can give you what you want.”

“What?” Her voice was a squeak. “But – I mean -”

“Only if you want to.” His voice seemed a lot closer than it was before. “But it is something I can do.”

“Could you _always_ do that?” Her voice was still high, but had at least lost its shrill pitch. 

“Probably.” She could almost hear the shrug in his voice. He didn’t manifest very often, saying it took more energy than it was usually worth, but she could almost see the swirl of a green cloak now. “It’s never come up.” 

She thought for a moment, fingers curling around the edge of the mattress. 

“Okay,” she said finally. It was a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. 

“You’re sure?”

“If I’m going to have a first time...and I can have it with you...I think I’d like that.”

“As would I.” His voice was a caress, the sensation of fingers across the back of her neck, and she shivered. The press of warmth there now – lips? - and she bit her own as her eyes drifted shut. 

The kisses trailed around her neck and up her jawline, pressing against her lips gently, just once.

“You’re going to have to help me out, dear.” His voice was low and warm and made something tighten in her belly. “I can’t quite do the buttons.”

She laughed a little, trying not to be embarrassed as she worked her blouse up over her head. There was nothing underneath, as was usually true, and the kissed immediately trailed down between her breasts. Pressure against them, kneading them gently, and gentle pressure against her nipples that made her squirm, pressing her knees together and writhing on the bed. Warm, wet pressure now, wrapping around one nipple, and a quick flick of pressure. 

“How are you doing this?” It came out breathier than she expected. 

“Shh,” the Traveler whispered. “Don’t think about it. Just feel.” 

She fell quiet, letting the pressure and warmth press against her, making her mouth fall open a little. 

“Stand up.” Jester did as she was asked, and shimmied out of her skirt when he asked, too. She was just in stockings now, and the Traveler’s voice hummed in her ear. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“No - “

“You are.” He cut her off firmly, and the pressure traveled from her breasts down over her hips, grabbing her ass firmly and making her gasp as her hips jerked forward a little. Trailing down, around the backs of her thighs, pressure in front of her edging her back to the bed to sit on the edge, scooting her hips forward. 

“Is this actually you?” she asked. “Like, not...not just your power? Actually you?”

“As much as I can be,” he assured her. “I’m sorry I’m not there more fully.”

“No, this...” She squirmed as she felt something against the inside of her thighs. “This is...”

She lost the train of thought entirely as there was hot, wet pressure against her folds. She gasped sharply, hips canting upwards, and then it was past that, against the little bud she’d found herself not so long ago, and she laid her hands over her face as the sensations washed over her. It was heat and pleasure, rocketing up her spine and into her toes, making her curl them against the wooden floor. The sensation of hands against her stomach, her breasts, everywhere was hyper-sensitive and on fire, and she arched up off the bed as she came harder than she ever had under her own power, her body clenching and spasming long after the initial wave of pleasure had faded. 

“That was...” she still couldn’t put a whole thought together. She finally settled on “Thank you” and heard a chuckle that seemed to come from everywhere. 

“What makes you think we’re done?” Something lifted her now, arranging her on the bed until she was laying on it as she normally would, albeit with her legs spread wide to accommodate the invisible presence between them. 

“Are you…?”

“I feel stronger,” he admitted. “I think this is having an unexpected benefit, my Jester.”

“What?”

“I think...” he paused. “I think we’re being bound together.”

The thought made something flutter in Jester’s chest. “Really?”

“I think so.” He leaned forward. She could tell, because there was the faintest shadow, and she could feel his weight settling over her. “I didn’t expect this.”

“But it’s good, right?” 

She felt a kiss right below her left ear, and it made her shiver. “Everything about this is good,” he murmured, and Jester smiled widely. “You still want this, yes?”

“Of course I do,” she said.

“I’m glad,” he said, and she felt pressure at the juncture of her legs. “I’ll be careful.”

“I trust you,” she whispered, and thought she heard him let out a shuddering sigh before the pressure pressed forward and in.

True to his word, he did go slow, but the sensations still threatened to overwhelm her. She was _full_ , even with just this shallow thrust, the friction against the inside of her making her bite her lip and squirm, which just introduced the friction to new and exciting places that left her overwhelmed. 

“Are you alright?” She nodded mutely, not sure she could speak, and the Traveler thrust in a little deeper. She gasped, reaching up for her pillow, and curled her fingers in it as he thrust a little deeper each time. 

When he was fully in her, their hips pressed together, he asked one more time if she was okay.

“I’m good,” she gasped. “I’m so good. Oh, please, please move, I’m – I want - “  
“I know what you want,” he whispered, and drew back before thrusting in hard, filling her all the way up and making her back arch off the mattress. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, and he chuckled.

“That’s the plan.”

“Don’t make fun of m-” The complaint was cut off as he thrust again, and again, setting a rapid pace that had her breath coming in little sharp pants. She could feel her breasts bouncing with every movement, and he lifted her legs to have her fold her knees against his chest. He still wasn’t fully visible, just a slightly thicker patch of air, but she still scrabbled for his shoulders as the new position made the pleasure sharper and sweeter, fire in her spine and her belly like she’d never felt. She finally felt them under her hands, and dug her nails in, hearing a little hiss in return and feeling somehow gratified in that fact. 

He straightened, making her mourn the loss of his weight over her, and pulled her to him. Her back arched over his legs and his next thrust hit something deep inside her, something that made lights explode behind her eyes and her mouth drop open, a short cry escaping her before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

“It’s alright,” the Traveler told her. “No sound can leave this room.” He laid one hand on her face. “I want to hear you.” He thrust again and she didn’t hold back this time, crying out in earnest at the white-hot pleasure that ran up her spine. She felt it in every nerve, in the tips of her fingers and the back of her neck, and when he set up a regular pace her cries became louder and sharper until it was one long, keening cry interrupted only by the impact of his hips against hers, jolting her body and clouding her mind with bliss. 

She didn’t know how long it went on. She didn’t know if he was keeping her on the edge, prolonging her pleasure so the fall would be that much sweeter, or if it was one long fall that she hadn’t left. Time didn’t exist, this room didn’t exist, nothing but the feel of his hands on her hips and the way he was filling her, over and over, his own breath sharp and short. 

“Say my name.” His voice cut through the fog a little.

“What?” It was a barely a word, another aborted cry. 

“Say my name, Jester. Bring us together.” 

“Traveler.” It was breathy, barely there, but he snapped his hips that much harder and she cried it out again, louder. Anything to make him go harder, faster, bring her over the edge into oblivion. 

“Jester.” His voice was low and rough, and he pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. She was almost upside-down now, each new position hitting something new, a new jolt of lightning up her spine. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. “Traveler. Traveler, Traveler, _Traveler_ – ah -!”

When she came it was like a starbust, rising inside her as she _screamed_ his name, the fire in her belly pooling between her legs and leaving every muscle twitching as she slumped, completely drained. 

But the Traveler had not finished. He leaned over her, folding her body in two, and redoubled his efforts. Jester found her blood rising again, as tired as she was, and by the time he went still against her she was doing her best to cant her hips up against his, seeking some other kind of friction. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, reaching for any part of him she could touch. The shadow was more opaque, features almost visible but not enough to be sure, especially as addled as she was. He drew away, leaving her bereft, and she felt the mattress settle again, near her feet. 

“You want more, don’t you?” He sounded a little tired, but also invigorated, somehow. Like she really was making him stronger. 

“Yes.” She was almost embarrassed to admit it, and felt a hand settle on her ankle. 

“I know you, Jester. I know everything you’ve imagined, everything you’ve wanted. I can give you that.” 

She sat up, feeling the muscles in her arms and her middle quivering with the effort. “How?”

He chuckled. “I’m a god, darling. And you’ve made me that much stronger today.” The hand slid upward. “Your trust in me – your faith – your friendship.” It was resting on her inner thigh, which she realized with a start was slick with her own juices. 

“You always have those,” she whispered. 

“And you always have me,” he told her. “Do you trust me to give you one last gift, Jester?”

“...of course.”

“Roll over.”

She did so, resting on her hands and knees as best she could with her strength almost completely gone. Hands lifted her up by the hips, and she felt his length against her ass, rubbing against the crack. 

“I was as mortal as I could be for you,” he murmured. “Can you let me be...other?”

“...of course,” she whispered. “I trust you.” 

He hummed a little at that, and positioned himself against her asshole. She stiffened and he rubbed one asscheek with his hand. 

“I will be careful,” he assured her. “I would never hurt you, Jester.”

“I know.” She relaxed, pressing her forehead into her arms, and felt his fingers spread her open as he pressed forward. 

Only when he moved, she felt him in her cunt as well, and she gasped at the sensation. She thought she’d been full before, but this, _this_...she pressed back against it, groaning as he made a small noise of surprise. 

“I thought you’d like this,” he murmured, rubbing the top of her ass in small circles. “I didn’t know how much.” 

“Traveler,” she whispered, putting as much feeling into it as she could, and he drew a sharp breath in. “Does that feel good? When I do that?”

“ _Yes._ ” It was a growl, and she said it again, low under her breath. He drew his hips back and slammed them forward, so that the next time she said his name it was a broken cry, and she pushed herself up on her hands to rock backwards against him as she cried out his name. She was so full, friction at every angle, and she felt tears in her eyes from the sheer assault on her nerves. She’d already come twice, her nerves were frayed, and every touch was like fire searing through her, straight to her core. She came again, collapsing forward until it was only the Traveler’s arms holding her up, and she just whispered his name with every thrust until with a shock she felt fingers against her clit. She pressed down against them instinctively, trying to count the number of fingers the already felt on her body. 

“Traveler - ?”

“I am not mortal,” he reminded her again, his voice louder in the room than it ever had been, and the fingers against her clit started moving rapidly, making her cry out again. “I am not limited in what I can do. I can give you everything, Jester. I want to give you everything.” 

There was a hand around her throat now – not pressing, not squeezing, just _there_ , and she felt a hand in her hair, too, and two on her breasts. There was nowhere she wasn’t being touched, held, and she came again with a scream that reverberated off the walls. 

“Yes,” the Traveler whispered. “Yes, that’s what I want. I want to make you _feel_ , Jester.” His hips had never stopped moving, and she’d never stopped saying his name, as much as she was able in between the cries of pleasure and the broken screams of her climaxes. 

She wanted to collapse. She was so tired, her muscles useless, but she couldn’t, not with so many hands holding her up. It almost felt like she was hovering, held aloft by the Traveler as he continued to assault her senses with every movement. 

Then he grabbed her tail, right at the base, and it was like the sun exploded behind her eyes. She’d wondered about it, certainly – that seemed to be what the Traveler was doing, was giving her everything she’d ever fantasized about, all at once – but she’d never expected how sensitive it would be, or how hard she would come when he grabbed it. 

“Did you like that?” He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice. She hissed his name out and his pace stuttered, but he only paused for a moment. 

The myriad hands lowered her to the mattress...and disappeared. She was resting on her forearms, unable to hold herself, up, and she felt his weight settle over her as he leaned over her. It was just them, now, just his cock inside her cunt, just the pressure of his weight on her body and his forehead pressed into her shoulder. It was both less and more at once; less sensation but the one that was left was sharper and stronger, and if Jester really focused she thought she could see a pale, slim hand on the mattress next to her head. 

“Traveler,” she whispered, burying her face in the mattress. “Traveler, Traveler, Traveler.” 

She repeated it over and over, feeling him thrust into her harder and harder, rocking her forward, one hand on her hip, and when he went rigid against her back he whispered into her skin, just once but with an intensity of feeling that Jester felt in her very core: “ _Jester._ ” 

Just that, just her name, but it sent something shooting through her that brought her to climax one last time, not with the screaming power of before but enough to curl her toes and leave her whimpering. She wondered, distantly, if that was what he felt every time she said his name, and if it was then she absolutely understood. 

The Traveler pressed kisses along her spine, his hands on either side of her waist, and carefully unfolded her to lay out on the bed. 

“I’m not moving for a week,” she said into the pillow, and he laughed. 

“It’s your birthday, you don’t have to.” 

She hummed a little, and felt some of the soreness in her body start to leave her. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“What is?”

She sat up, propping herself up on suddenly restored forearms. “That’s not you?”

“I’m not doing anything.” His voice held a trace of awe. “Jester...”

“What?” She felt a trickle of panic. “What’s happening?”

“Remember when I said we were being bound to each other?”

“Yeah?” 

“I think – and don’t quote me on this, it’s never happened before – but I think you just became my first cleric.” 

She rolled over then to stare up at him, distantly disappointed when it was the green cloak and not his face, but she could still see the curve of his smile. 

“What - “

“You’re healing _yourself_ , Jester.” He laid a hand on her knee. “You’re a cleric.” 

Mingled elation and exhaustion ran through her, and she flopped backwards onto the bed.

“Happy birthday to meeee,” she sing-songed, and the Traveler laughed. 

“Not the gift I intended to give, but I’m glad you like it.”

“I do,” she murmured. Her eyes were drifting shut. “I’ll figure out what it means tomorrow.”

“We’ll figure it out together.” She felt a kiss pressed to the top of her knee. “Rest for now, my Jester.” 

She just hummed in return, and faded into sleep as he sat beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if there's canon for how Jester became a cleric, but that's what AUs are for.


End file.
